Primera terapia
by LadyGT
Summary: La primera crisis matrimonial de Eren y Levi. [Ereri/Riren] [Completo]


**Primera terapia.**

 **Sinopsis** : La primera crisis matrimonial de Eren y Levi.

 **Advertencia:** Uso del OOC, universo alterno, utilización de palabras obscenas, poca descripción de los hechos, mucho diálogo, lleno de interrupciones y un intento de fluff.

 **Pairing:** Ereri/Riren.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Curiosidades sobre este capítulo:** La idea surgió cuando había terminado de escribir mi cuarto One Shot "Mocoso". Hacía más de 30°C y tuve que ir a darme una ducha y, mientras me bañaba, pensé en alguna otra cosa que escribir, quería ver a Eren y a Levi de casados, con sus crisis y todo eso. Así que pensé: "¡Terapia de pareja!" Y heme aquí. Espero que esto no le ofenda a la llama (risas).

 **Capítulo único**

.

.

.

El tipo se acomodó los anteojos.

—Muy bien, Eren, Levi, díganme por qué están aquí.

Levi rodó los ojos. Era obvio porqué estaban ahí.

—Levi se la pasa trabajando—señaló Eren.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Trabajo para mantenerte a ti y al pendejo de mierda!

— ¡Bueno, pero eso es porque tú no nos dejas trabajar!

— ¡Ni siquiera has buscado trabajo, mocoso! ¡Y el pendejo igual!

— ¡Es que siempre estas gruñendo, ya ni siquiera nos prestas atención!

— ¡¿Atención?! ¡Lo único que haces es limpiar y el mocoso ni siquiera está en casa!

— ¡Siempre me estás obligando a limpiar por tu estúpido TOC!

El psicólogo observaba la pelea mientras anotaba en su cuaderno los primeros síntomas y problemas de la pareja.

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas un mugroso de mierda!

— ¡¿Mugroso?! ¡Pues tu eres un…!

El hombre aplaudió para finalizar la discusión.

—Está bien, de acuerdo—el hombre miró a Eren—. Dime, Eren, ¿cómo conociste a Levi?

Rivaille volvió a rodar los ojos y bufó con una media sonrisa.

Si él supiera…

El castaño se ruborizo.

— ¿Por qué eso es importante?—preguntó, evidentemente nervioso.

—Bueno, es importante para conocerlos un poco mejor y ver el principio de su relación objetivamente—respondió el otro.

—Sí, adelante, Eren—lo animó Levi con acidez—. Cuéntale cómo nos conocimos, debe ser romántico para cualquiera.

—Cállate—masculló él.

No dijo nada por unos minutos, largos minutos. No quería confesarle el primer encuentro, estaba sumamente avergonzado. ¿Qué pensaría el doctor de él?

—Me gusta la alfombra, doctor. ¿En dónde la compró?

—Eren.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo conociste a Levi?

—Bueno… yo…

* * *

Fue la primera mañana de primavera. El viento soplaba y hacía bailar las ramas de los árboles. Era el primer día de escuela para los chicos de primer año, la ceremonia comenzaba…

Ya había comenzado.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Ese era Eren Jaeger, un chico bastante alto, cabello castaño y ojos color verde, considerado atractivo para algunas chicas, idiota para otros chicos.

Y corría hacia la escuela como un loco.

En realidad, nada de eso pasaría si su madre no se hubiera ido de compras esa mañana. Se suponía que era la encargada de despertarlo casi todos los días.

¿El método? Tirarlo de la cama y echarle el agua del florero.

Se había despertado mejor que nunca, se sentía liviano, las cosas iban bien y pensaba que era porque su mamá no había intervenido en el proceso.

Pero bajó las escaleras y vio el reloj.

Eso explicaba porque había llamado la atención de tantos en el camino, con el cabello despeinado, olor a sudor y el uniforme desaliñado. Iba tan sumido en sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta de que se llevó por delante a un pequeño chico.

— Oh, vaya… Lo siento, pequeñín. ¿Estás bien?

Ese fue el primer golpe que le había dado Levi Ackerman.

* * *

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así fue cómo conociste a Levi, Eren?

— Claro que sí, fue como si el destino nos juntara—suspiró Eren.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!—protestó Levi.

El doctor lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces, cómo fue, Levi?

Levi suspiró y comenzó a relatar.

* * *

Sí, era una mañana de primavera, sin duda. Y sí, también era el día de la ceremonia de despedida a los de último año y sí, también llegaba tarde.

Pero a él no le preocupaba nada.

Sólo era un montón de basura sentimentalismo, de lágrimas fingidas y los nuevos chillando como tontos. Ya estaba cansado de toda la mierda.

Lo bueno es que sería la última vez que iría a la escuela ese año.

Vivía a pocas calles de la escuela, así que para él se le aplicaba muy bien la frase "cuanto más cerca vives, más tarde llegas". No se apresuraba puesto que no tenía la menor gana de transpirar y apestar el primer día. Antes, muerto.

Cuando doblaba una esquina, literalmente fue aplastado por un gigante.

— ¡Oye, mira por dónde caminas!—le había gritado el castaño, ni siquiera lo había ayudado a levantarse.

— ¡¿Mirar?! ¡Tú me llevaste puesto, pedazo de idiota!

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan enano que ni siquiera pueda verte!

Rivaille había tenido su primer tic en la mañana.

Ese fue el primer golpe que le había dado a Eren.

* * *

El hombre comenzó a anotar un par de cosas más en el cuaderno.

—De acuerdo. Levi, ¿cómo fue que empezaron su relación?

—Me amenazó—dijo Eren.

El tipo lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

—Por supuesto que no—replicó—. Eren siempre estaba acosándome.

— ¡Yo no te acosaba!

— ¡Ja! ¿Y las cartas en mi casillero que aparecían misteriosamente después de que terminaba tu clase?

— ¡Ya te dije que eso fue idea de Jean!

— Entonces supongo que las cámaras en mi habitación fue idea de Jean también. Aún cuando él ni siquiera fue a mi casa.

—Pudo haber sido Hanji o Erwin—se excusó Eren.

—Resulta que ninguno de los dos fueron a mi habitación, nunca.

El doctor sintió como se sonrojaba, casi incluido.

— ¿Eras el único que iba a su habitación, Eren?

El chico se cubrió la cara con las manos, sumamente avergonzado, y asintió con la cabeza. No hacía falta preguntar qué iban a hacer allí, la tensión sexual de ambos era más que obvio.

—De acuerdo, Eren, Levi, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

—Seis años.

—Siete años.

La pareja se volvió a mirar indignada.

—Son siete, Levi. ¡Siete!

—No hemos tenido el séptimo aniversario, mocoso, no me jodas.

— ¡Eso es porque hoy es nuestro aniversario, idiota!

Silencio.

— ¿Hoy es nuestro aniversario?—Preguntó, estupefacto. Eren asintió con la cabeza, mudo, decepcionado, triste. Con todo y razón.

Se sentía como la mierda.

El terapeuta suspiró.

— Levi, para una pareja de casados es sumamente importante los aniversarios. Es dónde se deberían dar el tiempo el uno al otro y recordar los buenos momentos. Fortaleces los lazos.

—Lo siento—susurró.

—Llevas sintiéndolo seis años seguidos, no me sorprende—dijo Eren evidentemente molesto.

— ¡Ya dije que lo sentía, qué más quieres de mí!

— ¡Quiero que al menos lo intentes esta vez! ¡Trata de ser mi esposo por un día!

— ¡Soy tu esposo todos los malditos días!

— ¿Mi esposo? ¡Eres un don nadie que entra siempre a la casa, saluda y se larga cada día! ¡Un extraño! ¡Ya ni siquiera me haces el amor como antes!

— ¡Ah, entonces se trata de sexo!—Gritó Rivaille—. ¡Llego a casa cansado, maldita sea! ¡No soy una máquina de hacer actividades todo el maldito día!

— ¡No se trata de ser una máquina, se trata de que intentes ponerle empeño a la relación!

— ¡No tengo tiempo para tus cursiladas de mierda, mocoso!—Se serenó él—. Ya no somos adolescentes, tengo responsabilidades, entiéndelo.

— ¡Yo también tengo responsabilidades, Levi, y no estoy todo el día malditamente gruñendo como tú! ¡Haz algo por nuestra familia!

— ¡Ya vine aquí para darte algo de satisfacción, pero no se qué más quieres!

— ¡Yo…!

El hombre volvió a aplaudir para llamarles la atención.

—Basta de discusiones y gritos. Esto no se va a solucionar peleando aún más—interrumpió. Los dos hombres suspiraron—. La sesión termina ahora, suficiente. Ahora, como primera recomendación quiero que los dos vayan a su casa y hagan una cena, una salida, no lo sé, como celebración de su séptimo aniversario. Después de todo, casi ninguna pareja en estos tiempos ya cumple siete años de casados. ¿Entendieron?

Eren y Levi se miraron silenciosamente, como mandándose mensajes.

— ¿Entendieron?

—Sí.

La salida fue tensa, sin intercambio de palabras. Eren miraba la ventana mientras que Levi manejaba su supuesto auto familiar. Suspiró internamente, recordando la sesión por décima vez en su cabeza, meditándolo.

Claro que Levi tenía muchas responsabilidades, su trabajo como gerente en un banco le demandaba demasiado tiempo fuera, a veces hasta incluso tenía que hacer viajes por dos días y él siempre terminaba cuidando a su pequeña criatura. Siempre había sido así desde el nacimiento de Fremont, su muchacho de ahora dieciocho años. Un chico gentil, maduro en momentos y niño en otras ocasiones, de ojos verdes y rasgados, con el cabello tan hermoso como el de su esposo. Gracias al cielo, había heredado una estatura promedio. Fremont había sido un producto de la inseminación artificial, hace casi veinte años, Eren y Levi decidieron tener hijos, extrañamente, antes del matrimonio.

— _No necesitamos un pedazo de papel para saber que nos pertenecemos_ —era lo que siempre decía cuando le preguntaban. Aquella mentira blanca que por lo menos hasta diez años más tarde, los dos necesitaban ése pedazo de papel.

Para ese entonces, Fremont había cumplido apenas unos once años.

Fue un matrimonio normal, para cualquiera. Todo iba según el curso, pero hace un par de meses que ya no aguantaba, Levi no estaba en casa, Fremont iba de fiesta en fiesta y Eren se sentía solo.

Siempre se sentía solo.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo eso?

Así que, ese fin de semana en dónde Levi descansaba, se lo dijo.

— _Necesitamos terapia._

Había sido una mala idea, empezando, porque casi el moreno se atragantaba con el té.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Necesitamos terapia—_ le volvió a repetir _—_ _. Si no lo hacemos, voy a enloquecer._

Por la mueca que hacía, pensó que iba a reírsele en su cara.

— _Querrás decir, tú necesitas terapia._

— _Levi, te estoy hablando en serio._

— _No voy a ir a ver un psicólogo que no necesito._

— _¡Nuestro matrimonio lo necesita!_

— _¿Qué ocurre con nuestro matrimonio?_

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ocurre que ya no estoy feliz!—_ Gritó, enloquecido _—_ _. Levi, si tu no vas, voy a dar por hecho que no me amas y que no te importo._

— _¡Maldita sea, sí me importa todo esto! ¡Pero no voy a ir a un jodido psicólogo con consejos inútiles!_

— _Levi, por favor, es lo único que te pido, por favor—_ suplicó _—_ _. Por favor, Levi, hazlo por mí._

Él había chasqueado con la lengua y se levantó de la mesa.

— _El lunes tengo libre, lo haré sólo una vez._

Ahora estaban en el auto, sin decirse una palabra. Era más que obvio que su esposo se dio cuenta lo estropeado que se volvió su matrimonio. No hacía falta decírselo.

— ¡Ya volvimos!—Gritó Eren, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.

Pero sólo había una nota en la mesita.

" _Salida con amigos, no me esperen hasta tarde. Los amo. Fremont._

 _PD: Saqué dinero de la alcancía."_

—Maldita sea, ese mocoso—gruñó Levi, arrugando el papel—. Siempre está de fiesta en fiesta, no conoce la palabra trabajo.

Eren colgó los abrigos en el closet.

—Está de vacaciones, déjalo estar con sus amigos, Levi.

—Cuando lo vea voy a hacer que me lustre hasta las cejas—masculló caminando hacia la cocina.

Al otro se le escapó una risa y él lo miró quedamente.

— ¿Qué?

Rápidamente se volteó.

—No es nada.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba al verlo reírse. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se sentía de esa manera? ¿Hacía cuánto no escuchaba esa risa que tanto le gustaba?

Sí, quizás su matrimonio se había ido a la mierda y él no se dio cuenta. Eren estaba solo después de todo, y él solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Era un idiota.

Tomó su billetera y el saco otra vez.

—Levi, qué….

—Vámonos.

Abrió y cerró la puerta una vez más, prendió el motor del coche y básicamente tiró a Eren al asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Levi?—Preguntó, desorientado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Hoy era nuestro aniversario—dijo—. Salgamos.

Y así fue, salieron.

Lo que él no esperaba era llegar a un lugar en dónde le traían tantos recuerdos.

* * *

—Te amo—soltó llorando—. Pero no importa. No importa porque sé que estarás bien.

Las mejillas de Eren estaban rojas, empapadas ese día.

Le costaba aceptar que Levi se iría de viaje, a la universidad en el extranjero por al menos un par de años.

Y Eren se quedaría atrás.

—Te amo, Levi—repitió.

Su corazón estaba roto, doblegado.

Eren había arreglado una cita primero al cine, luego al parque y finalmente en un pequeño restaurante en la que habían tenido su primera cita. Ahora, era la última.

Levi se iría al otro día.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás llorando?

Él lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Tú me dejas!

— ¿Dejarte?

—Claro que sí, te escuché ayer decírselo a Erwin por teléfono.

Él se golpeó la frente.

—Tch. No era yo, sino él, idiota—replicó—. ¡Creí haberte dicho que estudiaría aquí, en Tokio!

—Pero...

—Pero nada—le interrumpió—. Demonios, era por eso que estuviste todo el jodido día con ojos de maricón.

— ¡Claro que no!—le gritó ruborizado.

— ¡Era obvio! ¡Hasta me dijiste 'te amo' hoy!—Levi se ruborizo también—. Yo… nunca pensé…

— ¿Tu qué, Levi?

Había dicho algo, un susurro indescifrable.

— ¿Qué?

Lo volvió a decir.

—Te quiero, Eren.

— ¿Me quieres?

Él se había tapado la cara con las manos, profundamente avergonzado.

—Yo no te dejaría así como así, mocoso—murmuró—. Te amo.

Eren se quedó callado, conmocionado. Su chico—porque así le decía—jamás había sido tan expresivo en sus casi dos años de pareja.

Ackerman lo miró tímidamente frente a la falta de intercambio de palabras.

— ¿Mocoso?

Los ojos aguados del otro le dio la respuesta.

— ¡Deja de llorar!

— ¡No estoy llorando!

* * *

Fue en ese lugar dónde su relación se reforzó aún más, en dónde sus sentimientos se ponían en armonía por primera vez.

—Levi…

También en dónde él le pidió matrimonio.

—Aún lo recuerdas…

—Vamos a comer—le cortó.

Él asintió y lo siguió luego de haber estacionado el auto. La comida fue breve y con algún que otro comentario gracioso por parte de Eren y el camarero, que los recordaba.

Caminaron un rato, recorriendo las viejas calles.

Y luego volvieron, sin decirse nada a cambio.

El día llegando a su fin.

—Cielos, estoy cansado—se quejó.

—Eso es porque siempre deambulas por la casa—opinó Rivaille—. Nunca sales a ningún lado.

—Bueno—se quitó la remera para ponerse su pijama—, tampoco no hay nadie con quién salir. Casi siempre me aburro, con Armin en Alemania y Jean en quién sabe dónde ya no hay mucho para hacer.

Rivaille tomó el cuadro en la mesita de luz, uno en donde eran ellos tres. Fremont, Eren y él. Habían ido al parque de diversiones, Fremont estaba montado en la espalda de su esposo y tenía unos siete años, su sonrisa parecida también a la de él le hizo sentirse feliz. Mentira o no, ese niño era su vida entera. La prueba de que Eren y él se amaban.

—Fue un bonito día aquél—comentó el castaño, observándolo—. Fremont vomitó en tu camisa y tú lo regañaste tan feo que se puso a llorar. Pero luego le compraste un helado y se calmó. Él te admira tanto, Levi. Incluso ahora.

—No tengo nada grandioso—respondió, dejando el cuadro en donde estaba—. Tú lo dijiste, no estoy en casa nunca. Tenías razón, mocoso. Esto se está echando a perder.

—Lo sé—sonrió tristemente, unas lágrimas salvajes comenzaron a inundar sus ojos—. Yo… yo lo sé. Pero… no es sólo tu culpa. También es mía. Debí habértelo dicho mucho antes. Antes de que todo se descontrolara. De que fuera tarde.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Tarde?

—Yo… ya no sé… No lo sé… Yo no… Lo siento, lo siento…

El moreno trepó la cama hasta llegar al otro cuerpo.

—Mírame.

Los ojos grises se posaron en los suyos.

— ¿Es tarde?—Preguntó—. Creí que dijiste que esto…

— ¿Tú lo intentarías?—Sollozó—. ¿Lo intentarías de verdad? ¿Por nuestro matrimonio?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Por nuestra familia, Eren—le besó la frente—. Tú y Fremont. Dije que no te dejaría así como así. Quiero hacerte feliz, porque si tú no lo estás yo tampoco lo seré.

Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso dulce como la miel.

— ¿Lo prometes, Levi?

Él acarició su anillo con el dedo.

—Te lo prometí cuando te desposé. No hace falta ninguna prueba más, mocoso.

Ese día hicieron el amor con total suavidad, tomándose su tiempo. Como si fuera la primera vez en toda su vida que se exploraban con las manos y la boca. Eren fue finalmente mimado por Levi, y Levi fue finalmente saciado del amor que le proporcionaba Eren, que hacía mucho que le faltaba amarlo. No, no se trataba de sexo. Se trataba de recordar esos votos matrimoniales, de ese amor incondicional que se brindaron desde que se conocieron, de aquella confianza sincera que se tenían el uno al otro. De hacerse feliz.

— ¡Mierda, por qué no me despertaste!—Vociferó— ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Por supuesto, no se arreglarían las cosas sólo con sexo.

— ¡No me grites, enano de mierda!

— ¡¿A quién le dices enano, mocoso de mierda mal oliente?!

Esto requeriría de muchas terapias más.

— ¡No veo a otro enano más que tú!

Cualquiera que fuera psicólogo de parejas matrimoniales, se haría un buen dinero con cada sesión de ambos.

El hombre se acomodó por décimo quinta vez los anteojos.

—Asi que, Eren, cuéntame por qué viniste sólo esta vez.

—Mi esposo es un idiota.

Pero después de todo lo amaba, ¿no?

Que Dios guardara a esa pareja.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 _Bueeeeno... Acá está. Súper terminado._

 _Me gustó mucho el final, que se yo. Me salió del alma._

 _Al principio quería hacerlo más dramático-Señor, soy una gran amante del drama- pero no. Era demasiado, y muy largo pa' relatar. Quizás otro día haga otro parecido. No lo sé._

 _Mañana tengo pensado actualizar "Siete días para enamorar a Levi" (Ya veo yo que me tiran tomates por la demora...) Y como siempre, será de noche. Agh, con sólo pensar en lo que tengo que limpiar mañana ya me estoy estresando. Pero bueno._

 _"Fremont" Es el nombre del hijo de Levi y Eren, como se relató y cómo aparecerá tal vez en mis siguientes fanfics, el nombre no lo elegí yo, sino mi hermosa Lissette. Si no me equivoco es francés y hace referencia a la libertad (no me acuerdo muy bien, pero luego lo investigo mejor). También se encargó de darme la música triste que necesitaba para hacer las escenas de este one. Asi que todo es gracias a mi bella dama. La amo._

 _En fin, eso es todo. Quería aclararlo porque me pareció importante._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Yo mientras tanto, me voy retirando._

 _Saludos y gracias en serio._


End file.
